1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game scent dispensing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game scent dispensing apparatus wherein the same permits the selective metered dispensing of scented air from within an associated dispensing housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scent dispensing structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,571; 4,735,010; 4,609,127; and 4,953,765.
The instant invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a housing structure arranged for either manual or remote actuation to permit metered air flow therethrough utilizing a blower motor structure.